


drinking games

by darcychick



Series: drabbles by darcy-chick [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4594599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcychick/pseuds/darcychick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ive6669 asked: Hi! :) Can you do one with Ash x Reader where they're playing drinking games (like who can drink more shots and things like that..) And the reader wins and maybe it can ends up with smut..? :D Thanks. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	drinking games

**Author's Note:**

> read at my tumblr: http://darcy-chick.tumblr.com/post/125791686936/hi-can-you-do-one-with-ash-x-reader-where

You slammed the glass onto the bar, as the whiskey burned it’s way down your throat, a smile of victory firmly in place. 

Ash laughed in disbelief, “What the fuck?” 

The total look of consternation on his face making you laugh drunkenly. 

“I win!” You crowed, your legs feeling weightless where they dangled off the barstool. 

Ash took the opportunity to press a kiss to your lips, well he would have, if his aim hadn’t been so wobbly, as it was his lips landed on the edge of your mouth. The whisky clinging to his lips tingling on your skin. You stared at Ash for a moment, surprised, he’d never made a move before. 

You made up your mind and a second later; grabbed his face in your hands and kissed him soundly. Ash made a noise of surprise into your lips, as you nipped his lip, laughing against his mouth. 

“C’mon.” You slurred as you tugged him behind you out of the bar, intending to give him the night of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr at : darcy-chick.tumblr.com
> 
> I always follow back! xo


End file.
